In many sub-areas of medicine, in particular in gastroenterology, endoscopy is a widespread and successful method in the diagnostics and in the treatment of a plurality of diseases. It has proven expedient in this respect to provide imaging endoscopes with hose arrangements which have a passage or a plurality of passages, for example for the guidance of equipment. However, conventional hose arrangements of the aforesaid type frequently prove impractical since the fastening means for the connection of the endoscope to the hose arrangement are frequently designed in a voluminous manner and/or hinder the operation of the endoscope. Furthermore, the arrangement of the passages is frequently designed in a very specialized manner so that a corresponding hose arrangements has to be selected for each application.